Pieces of time
by bethviolet
Summary: Bella and Edward are just beginning their newly wed lives together when the 1918 flu pandemic hits Chicago and both become deathly ill. will history play out as it should or are lives changed the irreversible way? ON TEMP HIATUS
1. the first meeting

**Piece of time**

**A/N: so this is my new fanfic I'm starting. i'm having so much fun writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it. please review. **

**Chapter 1 – the first meeting **

"I know you didn't want us to move here, but I honestly think that here in Chicago we will be able to find you a better suitor" my mother reasoned with me. We'd recently relocated from Washington State to Chicago, Illinois. My father was offered a job at another law firm here and the pay was higher, therefore we relocated.

"mother, I'm only 17. I'm not looking to marry until I'm at least 19, maybe 20" I know it's unusual young ladies now a days would go so long unwed, but if I am begin forced to be a home-maker I may as well wait as long as possible.

"Isabella! You will do no such thing! We will begin looking for a suitor as soon as you turn 18" My mother rolled her eyes, and began brushing crumbs that has strayed from her plate at the breakfast table. We'd only moved into the house not two days ago and had barely unpacked so the house was a mess. Luckily with my Fathers new job, we have been able to hire Charlotte, our cook, Maria our house-made and Peter our butler. Maria was unpacking as fast as possible along with Peter, even though that's not his job. My father had already left for his first day at the law firm Masen and Co.

"mother, that's only 3 weeks away!" I complained. I had finished with my studies a few weeks ago, so now my mother wants me to learn from Charlotte, Maria and herself in case my future husband isn't as wealthy as she hopes he will be.

"well we need to start looking as soon as possible. If we leave it too long, all the wealthy suitable men will either be married or at war, and no daughter of mine will turn into a woman like Mrs. Cope" She all but yelled at me. Mrs. Cope was our neighbour back in Washington. She was over 30 years of age and had not married and had children. She was treated like a social leper, never invited to functions or dances. Its likely to say that now she will never marry. They only unmarried men of her age range now would be the dirt poor or the criminals.

The conversation ended there, due to Charlotte entering the dining area asking if we wanted any more to eat. We both declined, and I set to my room to dress. I decided to dress in my forest green dress with the white ribbon the wrapped around my waist. Maria had neatly styled my hair, leaving a few curls loose like she knew I liked. After being made presentable for the day, I retreated to the parlour to read. The parlour furniture had been the first room to be completely unpacked. The lounge seats were soft and comfortable, perfect for retiring to read a good book.

"oh Isabella! There's more to life than reading nonsense in books. You need some good fresh air, your looking dreadfully pale" my mother complained, she didn't understand my fascination with literature. She didn't have enough patience to complete a book.

"mother I'm enjoying myself, this is what I chose to do with my free time"

"well when you have children and a husband, you will not be allowed such luxuries" she tried to reason

"so I should revel in them now" I giggled, whilst my mother rolled her eyes and huffed.

"the house needs some flowers, we're having guests for dinner, go down to the marker and buy some for me"

"guests?" I asked my eyebrow rose with suspicion

"yes, I asked your father to invite the Masen's over. I think it's only polite after they gave your father such a wonderful job that has raised our living standards so dramatically" she smiled. My mother liked to think of herself as high class now we are able to afford our own maid.

"i don't know the way to the market" I argued. We'd moved only a few days ago and only my father had really been out to see the new place we were residing in.

"oh, it can't be that hard to find. You'll be fine, now go before they close the stall." She gave me a few dollars and pulled me towards the door.

Our new neighbourhood was very pleasant. All reasonably large houses, with blue shutters and wrap around pouches. An elderly couple smiled as I passed their home. The sun was shining and left a beautiful heat on my skin. The wind however, was chilly, so I was pleased I wore a long sleeved dress, as in my opinion, goose bumps were not attractive. I pulled my shawl tighter around myself, to ensure as much warmth as possible.

I'd been walking for at least 30 minutes and could see no signs of the market place. I'd only passed through more neighbourhoods and had no clue how to get there or back home again. My only option was to stop and ask. Only, there was no one about. The winds had stilled and now and the temperature had risen incredibly. I was beginning to worry about 'glistening' as my mother would say. I walked about three more streets before I spotted another person. A young woman was sat on her pouch drinking lemonade. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress, with a matching hat, that would keep the sun out of her eyes. She noticed I was looking at her and gave me a smile which I returned. This gave me the encouragement to walk towards her. I lifted the latch on her front gate and began walking down the path to the pouch where she resided. As she noticed my approach she placed the book she was reading on the small table, next to her lemonade and sat up straighter, with a larger smile.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I'm new in town and I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. Would you be able to point me in the direction of the market place?"

"what's your name dear?" was her only reply

"Isabella Swan"

"Swan, you say? Well I'm Elizabeth Masen. My son Edward is on his way to the market place, he can escort you"

"Mrs. Masen I really don't want to be a bother, if you could..."

"...I will not hear of it" she interrupted. She rose from her seat and walked into her house. I waited a few moments, admiring her garden, whilst she was inside. The garden had the most beautiful flowers of all colours, giving the garden a vibrant life to it.

"Isabella, this is my son Edward" Mrs. Masen's voice brought me out of my admirations. I turned towards the voice, when my eyes connected with the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever witness. This boy was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His features were so well defined and perfectly symmetrical. His hair was a strange bronze colour, which fell messily on his forehead.

"miss Isabella, I would be honoured to escort you to the market" his voice was a smooth as velvet and made me forget my bearings. I must have looked like an imbecile standing there, mouth agape with no reply for him. However he merely smiled and offered me his arm. I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow and we began walking. We were both silent whilst we walked down the path and out of the front gate.

"you really don't need to escort me. I'm sure I could find my way" I'd finally worked up the courage to speak. I didn't want him to leave, yet the thought of him walking me when he didn't want to disturbed me.

"nonsense. A lady shouldn't be walking the streets in Chicago unaccompanied. Have you not heard of the crimes that occur. Besides, it's not everyday I get to accompany a beautiful lady into the market" he chuckled, causing me to blush a violent red.

"so you moved from Washington?" he asked. I knew his mother must have told him everything I'd informed her about myself, yet I was too polite to mention such a thing.

"yes, my father acquired a new occupation here, at a law firm" a slight smile tugged at his lips

"what?" I asked. Was this something amusing?

"nothing. I'm just interested, Isabella" his smooth voice replied.

"Bella" I corrected, earning a raised eyebrow from him in question.

"I prefer Bella, but don't tell my mother, she says that a proper lady should be called nothing but her correct name" my mother's etiquette rules about how one should be, where starting to become very improper.

"ah, well, it shall be our secret" he chuckled. We fell into another silence, however it was peaceful and comfortable.

"so your mother is a very proper woman?" he suddenly asked. The smile on his face told me he wanted light conversation.

I giggled "you could say that. She says I must find a husband as soon as I turn of age"

"and when will that be?" he inquired.

"no less than three weeks" I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"so soon?" he asked laughing loudly now. "so you must have finished your education now then?" something I had learnt about Edward Masen was his inquisitive nature.

"yes, I am fully prepared to be a successful home-maker, although Mother wants me to keep learning from the maid and cook so I'm fully prepared for marriage"

he began laughing uncontrollably "you're mother sounds delightful"

"what about you? Are you continuing school or going into a trade?" I asked.

"well at first I intended to go to war as soon as I turned 18, however, when I came of age I decided I would rather study medicine and become a doctor. That way, I figured that I could work towards the greater good and help people"

"that's...amazing" was the only reply I could conjure up. I'd noticed he'd told me he was of age, and made a mental note not to mention him to my mother. Who knows what lengths she'll go to for me to marry a doctor.

"well, here we are" he gestured with his free arm, towards to market stalls. "what was it you were buying?"

"flowers for the home" he began pulling me towards a stall with a lot of flowers on display. There was a young man stood. He had dirty blonde hair, and dark grey eyes.

"well if it isn't Edward Masen, and whose this?" his voice was rough and cold, the opposite of Edward's.

"this is Isabella Swan, she's new in town. She would like some flowers for her home please." he replied shortly.

"not going to introduce me? My names William Abramson. I was in Edward's class at school" his eyes ran over my figures which made me very uncomfortable, and without realisation held onto Edward's arm tighter.

"what flowers did your mother want?" Edward asked me. He could clearly see how uncomfortable I was around this vile man.

"daisy's would be fine, I'm sure" I almost whispered, trying to hide behind Edward. Edward picked up some daisy's for me, and before I could stop him, he paid the one dollar. I would have complained had I not been desperate to leave this place.

"was that all you needed?" he asked as we walked away from William's flower stall.

"yes. What did you need?" I asked

he smiled "nothing"

"your mother said..."

"well of course she did. You wouldn't have allowed me to accompany you otherwise" he shrugged his shoulders leading me back away from the market.

"so this whole trip has been a waste of time for you" I concluded as he placed my hand back on his arm.

"oh defiantly not. I got to talk to you didn't I? How could that be a waste of time" he replied causing me to blush once again.

"what is your address?" he inquired

"oh, 17 Fuller Street" I answered, and he nodded in response. I knew it was rather far from his home, and felt rather guilty causing him to walk all that way, but I knew arguing would be pointless.

"So how do you know William Abramson?" I asked. I knew he knew him from school, but there seemed to be more to the story than that.

"William Abramson, is not a gentleman. He treats ladies in a improper manner, and that's all I'll say, but please, promise me you'll stay away from him. He's trouble, and you are too precious to be associated with such a being" I promised him and he seemed appeased with me answer.

We soon slipped back into easy conversation, laughing most of the way home, like we had travelled to the market place. I hadn't realised we'd made it to my home until he had stopped.

He pick up my hand that was resting on his arm, and brought it to his lips, pressing firmly for a short moment. "It was incredible meeting you Isabella. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon" he had a mischievous grin consuming his face, causing me to giggle.

"goodbye Edward. Thank you for escorting me"

"my pleasure Bella. Any time you need escorting I hope you think of me" and with that he began walking away, and I stepped inside my home, with the flowers.

**A/N: so i know that the times and dates might not add up as they do in twilight e.g. Edward's 18 before Bella, and when the flue comes around it might be later than it was in reality but its fanfiction and i needed to change a few things around. so please review if you liked it. i'd love to hear what you have to say... :)**


	2. the dinner party

**Pieces of time**

**Chapter 2 – the dinner party.**

As soon as I stepped through the door, my mother was stood, a smile stretching across her face.

"i bought some daisy's. I thought that they match the season well" I knew my mother always liked the flowers in the house that appealed to the season outside. For summer she was subjective to bright colours.

"who was that gentleman?" she inquired. Her smile had not faulted, and her eyes were dancing with excitement.

"his name was Edward. I couldn't find my way to the market, so he escorted me" I knew she would want more detail than that. She'd never seen me with a young gentleman before.

"Edward who?" she pressed.

"Edward Masen" I replied. Her eyebrows shot up, and a emotion crossed her face that was unrecognisable to me.

"well, go bathe now. Our guests will arrive shortly. I had Maria set an appropriate dress aside for you to wear." I was surprised at her sudden change of subject, but I wasn't complaining. Maria helped me wash my hair, and once again she styled it. She allowed my loose curls to remain unpinned. I wasn't sure how mother would react to that. Another one of her etiquette rules, is that a lady should always look her best, look as though she had tried and made an effort to look perfect. The dress was a deep purple colour. The corset made it hard to breath, and I felt as though my lungs had been cut off as Maria pulled it as tight as possible. She applied a slight rough to my cheeks and some subtle lipstick. By the time she was finished, it was almost seven o'clock, and I knew my father and his guests would be here soon. As I made my way into the parlour room to await with my mother, I could here the sound of my father's auto mobile outside the house. He entered a few moments later.

"Charles, when will our guests be here?" My mother asked as soon as he had stepped over the threshold.

"shortly dear. I must say, you both are looking beautiful" he complemented myself and mother whilst kissing her cheek.

"how was your day father?" I questioned. It had been his first working day, and yet my mother had not asked.

"fine thank you Isabella. Actually there..." he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"that will them now" father murmured as Maria answered the door. I could hear greetings being made, and the sound of heels on our hardwood floors, as Maria showed our company to the parlour.

The first figure to enter was a tall man. He had dark hair and green eyes. His eyes were the same shade that I had seen earlier in the day. Was wearing a dark suite that matched my fathers perfectly. This must be my fathers employer. He stood taller than my father, held his shoulders up high. His face, was displaying a large smile. Behind him stood a young women. A familiar looking woman. Mrs. Masen. She had changed out of her blue dress and sun hat and was now wearing a similar dress style but in a stunning red. She smiled at me knowingly. Clearly she had recognised me by my sir-name. I, however, hadn't thought that this Mrs. Masen was the wife of the Mr Masen and Co.

"Mr and Mrs Masen, this is my wife Renee and my daughter Isabella" my father introduced. As his words were being spoken, a familiar young man stepped into the room. He too, was wearing a dress suite, his hair had clearly been disobedient to the brush. His eyes bore into mine, sparkling emeralds.

"pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Elizabeth and my son Edward Jr"

"Edward, isn't Isabella looking beautiful tonight?" Mrs. Masen asked her son. Causing me to blush fiercely.

"she certainly is. As usual" his smooth voice floated around us.

"oh yes Edward. I've heard about you escorting Isabella to the market today. Thank you" my mother joined in their conversation.

"it was my pleasure Mrs. Swan"

we all sat down as Maria served drinks, telling us our dinner will be served shortly. I noticed how my mother and Mrs. Masen had placed themselves so that I would be sat next to Edward. They each kept exchanging glances to each other, smiling and then turning back towards Edward and myself. They looked like two mischievous children.

"Edward, what profession do you intend to train in?" mother asked.

"I'm studying medicine. I want to be a doctor" he replied. I caught him glancing at me out of the corner of my eye.

"a doctor you say? That is a good profession. A very good occupation to support a wife and children" I rolled my eyes at her subtly. "are you betrothed Edward?" she asked, and my eyes widened at her rudeness. Before Edward could answer, his mother stepped in.

"no, no betrothed. Not even courting. Isabella?" She asked. They were now speaking to each other, ignoring Edward and myself.

"no. but we will be looking for a suitor as soon as she turns 18, in three weeks." both of their eyes bore into mine, flashing between Edward and myself.

"dinner is served" Maria's voice broke their conversation. Once again I was seated next to Edward.

Charlotte had prepared some steak and steamed vegetables for us, and as Maria was serving the food, Peter was pouring drinks. Dinner was a mainly silent even, filled with only my father's and Mr. Masen's talk of the law firm. It was tedious at best.

"Isabella?" Edward asked. His voice was a hushed whisper, so not to bring attention to the conversation "a new picture house has just opened, only a few streets away. I was wondering if you would like to attend a show with me, tomorrow night? That is if your father will be okay with that" his cheeks were tinted a light pink, and his embarrassment would have been humorous in any other circumstances.

"what picture?" I inquired.

"a new Chaplin one. _The adventurer_" he informed me. Truth be told I'd never been to a picture house before. It was a luxury we couldn't afford when we lived in Washington. But that was not the reason I accepted his invitation.

"i would love to go with you Edward. My father will be fie with it. He likes your family" I answered. His face broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen, and made my heart hammer through my chest. A sudden noise arose around us, that can only be described as some sort of a sequel. Edward's head snapped in the direction of the noise, and I followed his example. We were greeted by the smiling faces of both our mothers, as they had clearly seen the whole interaction.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Neither myself or Edward dared even look at each other due to fear one of our mothers would break out into that peculiar sound again. He gave my hand another kiss, as we said our fair well at the door. Earning a raised eyebrow from my father, and a giggle from both of our mothers.

I retreated to my bedroom, as soon as the Masen's left, to avoid my mothers questions. Maria had already turned down the bed for me. I quickly changed into my nightgown before trying to sleep. Sleep was harder to achieve that one would think. Images of Edward were swirling around my mind, taunting me. I was indescribably nervous but contrastingly excited. The feeling in my stomach made me feel slightly sick, and I was glad I have only eaten lightly at the dinner.

Sleep finally came, early in the morning. But once again they were filled with a certain bronzed haired, green eyes boy. My mother had Maria wake me at 9 o'clock. Normally I would have been awake before than and she was beginning to worry I was sick. She would have been worrying that I was unable to go to the picture house with Edward.

Our day was spent,unpacking the house. Apparently Maria and Peter were too slow for my mother's taste and she was unhappy with it. So she recruited me to help her. I hadn't even noticed the time, until my mother found me, demanding to know why I wasn't dressed for Edward's arrival. I quickly changed into my favourite deep blue dress. I awaited Edward's arrival. A knock sounded at the door not long after I had finished getting dressed. My father answered it this time, asking Edward the plans for this evening. As soon as he was appeased that I was safe with Edward. He offered me his arm, and walked towards the picture house...

**next time – the first date! So review! If you want a sooner update! :)**


	3. the picture house

**Pieces of time.**

**Chapter 3 – the picture house.**

"you look beautiful Bella" Edward murmured, as soon as my father had closed the door. For which I was grateful, had my mother heard that, she would be already picking floral decorations and china patterns for our wedding. Mother has always said that if a man offers compliments and you feel your heart skip a beat, he will ask you to marry him one day. I'm not a naive as my mother, and I've never believed half of her little sayings, but looking at Edward now, feeling the way he makes me feel, I'm starting to think she may be right. Maybe I was the naïve one.

"thank you Edward" my shy response made him chuckle loudly, probably alerting all the neighbours to our presence. I've never been _out _with a boy before. Unless you count yesterday's walk to the market. My heart was hammering in my chest, and my hands that were shaking with my fear, were places on his arm, so he must have seen how much I was fretting how I should act.

"I've never been to a picture house before" I admitted, hoping he didn't notice how my voice was weak and trembling.

"never?" he asked. His voice was raised in pitch, and had increased to an octave higher revealing his shock. His eyebrows were furrowed and creases were indented in his forehead, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"no, we couldn't afford such pleasures back in Washington. The closest picture house to us was in Seattle" I admitted. I'd never been so nervous for someone to like and accept me as I was in this moment.

"well then, I'm glad I can share your first picture with you" he grinned and I swear it made my knees go a little unsteady.

I giggled to lighten the mood, even further. I knew if I wanted the night to go as smoothly as both mother and I wished, I needed to encourage the conversation as much as possible.

"what about you? What's the latest picture you have seen?" what I really wanted to know was whom he may have taken to the picture house before, but I thought it too impolite to ask.

"I went not two weeks ago, with a few friends I attend school with. We saw _his wedding night. _Have you heard about it?" he asked, to which I shook my head no. "the film was starring Fatty Arbuckle and Al. St. John?" he asked again, hoping to appease my memory, but to no avail.

He launched into the story of the short comedy he had recently seen. Every time he mentioned a particular funny moment in the story, his eyes would grow wide, and crinkle in the corner with laughter, but his would always be watching mine, so he could witness me laugh too.

By the time he had finished explaining the film, we'd turned onto the street that the picture house was located. Its bright lights lit up the dark night, and the large white board, explained that Charlie Chaplin's _The Adventurer_ was showing. Outside, was a large cart that was holding, ample bagful's of popcorn. The vendor was yelling for his customers, trying to haggle with a group of teenagers.

As we neared, I could see the group more clearly. It was two males and two females. The girls were laughing loudly whilst twirling their long hair around their fingers. Their scandalously clad dresses, barely covered any skin. The two gentlemen, were clearly enjoying the view, as they gave a cocky grin towards the girls.

Edward groaned beside me, and answered my questioning look. "I apologise for this in advance" was his only response. Leaving my curiosity unsatisfied, I opened my mouth to ask but...

"EDWARD!" one of the shameless girls yelled, before skipping over to us. Her breasts were almost falling out of her dress, that may have been two sizes too small. Her legs were on full display and she obviously had no shame in showing herself. Her long blond hair reached her waist, and was curled and just left to float down her back. Had my mother seen her, she would have accused her of leaving her home, without looking half decent. Her skip came to an end, as she reached Edward, her arms were about to reach around to embrace him, however he stepped back slightly, so not to offend her terribly but so she could obviously read his gesture. 

"Catherine, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?" Edward asked. Her smile that had faded slightly, after he rejected her hug, had dropped considerably at his lack of enthusiasm to see her.

"Lillian and I were invited out by William and Joshua" her voice was small, like a young child, after being scolded by their father.

"does your parents know about the company you keep?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. I tried not to be offended that he hadn't introduced me, clearly he knew this girl on a personal level.

"yes. Father has met both William and Joshua, and allowed me to go with them." her eyes travelled to me, scanning my appearance, they narrowed when they took in the sight of my hand holding Edward's arm.

"my apologies Bella, Catherine this is Isabella Swan. Bella this is Catherine Lynch. Catherine's parents are close friends of my own." he explained.

"Isabella, I'm sure I've never seen you in school before." she had, what can only be described as a smug smile on her face. Her hands were once again twirling her hair through her fingers.

"Isabella's family have just moved here from Washington. Now I hate to be rude, but the picture should be starting soon, and I promised Isabella's father I wouldn't have her out too late, should we miss this showing, we would be unable to see the next. Forgive us" we began making our way to the ticket stand outside the house, when Catherine once again came running up to us, her friends this time watching us. I recognised William Abramson, standing there. Her was wearing a scruffy cap, and his slacks looked too small for him also. He caught my eye, and gave me a wave, I smiled in return, uncomfortable with his attention.

"we were going to see _The Adventurer_ also, we could all sit together, that would be fun right?" Catherine gushed. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and my stomach dropped with disappointment.

"Catherine, I don't mean to be rude, but I invited Isabella tonight in order to get to know _her_ better. Besides William Abramson and myself, are not friends. I hope your not offended. Maybe another time." her mouth had formed an 'o' shape, and her eyes that held all that excitement only a few moments ago, once again were filled with sadness. I was worried she may cry, but Edward began walking, towards the ticket stall. He purchased out tickets, and led the nearest usher. The usher looked at our tickets with his touch, before leading us towards our seats. Edward allowed me to walk the aisle towards our seats in front of him, the seats were fairly close together, with only a small armrest separating them.

Edward permitted me to have the arm rest whilst his hands rested in his lap. Due to the fact we were rather late getting to our seats the picture began, almost instantly after we were seated. Charlie Chaplin played an odd looking character who was on the run from prison guards after breaking out. When his character comes across a young woman drowning, my attention was diverted, as Edward gently places his hand on top of mine. I can see him out of the corner of my eye, watching for my reaction, and any signs of discomfort. I, however, am enjoying the feel of his skin on my own. The heat emitting from him, warms my whole body, as though it has been set a light. I flip my hand over, so we are touching palm to palm, and entwine our fingers together.

It was now my turn to gauge his reaction, a large smile lit up his face, at my action. Clearly he didn't know I was watching him, or he just didn't care. The silent film was over soon after, lasting only 30 minutes. Edward told me it was the longest film he had seen, that most of them are only 20 minutes. He seemed quite pleasantly surprised. We spoke of _The Adventurer _laughing and joking about the humour we had witnessed within the film.

"so, how was your first picture?" he asked, once we had stopped outside my front door. The sun had long set, and the starts were twinkling in the sky. They made his eyes shine even more.

"it was amazing. Had I known it be like that I would have gone sooner" he chuckled at my response, before tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"George Wilson, told me that soon sound pictures will be made" he mentioned.

"sound pictures? How does he know this?" I asked. It seems a rather ridiculous concept, but it would be rather marvellous if it is true.

"he told me, a few years ago in Paris, a picture was made with audio recording. But you can never really trust George Wilson, he was once convinced that Margaret Beaker was abducted by aliens when she hadn't returned to school after a week. He told the whole school, telling us he saw it happen. He had us believing him...well that was until she returned to school, saying she was off because of the flu." he was laughing again, his eyes once again crinkling with his laughter. I giggled at the sheer stupidity of George Wilson.

Once his laughter had died down, his eyes were watching me closely. He was looking at me so adoringly, it made me feel like I was the only girl he had ever seen. So special to him. His hand came up to my cheek, his thumb slowly stroking the apple of it.

"goodnight Bella" he murmured his gaze never breaking from my face.

"goodnight Edward" I whispered, not wanting to break this perfect moment with sound. It was perfect as it was. Our own silent movie moment.

I hadn't even realised we were both leaning into each other, until his lips softly touched mine. It wasn't how books explain a first kiss to be like, fireworks and birds chirping. No, this was different. Everything that wasn't Edward disappeared. He was the only thing my brain registered. That however was sourly fixed, when Edward jumped back.

"i am so sorry Isabella. That was so improper. Please forgive me, it will never happen without your consent again, I promise." he rambled.

I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, as soon as he heard the noise, he stopped talking and his eyes narrowed.

"Edward, had I not wanted it to happen, I would have moved away. Like you had this evening with Catherine" he chuckled at my reminder of the indecent with Catherine.

"well, I should let you get your beauty sleep" he leaned down and kissed my cheek "I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we could go for a walk in the park?" he asked. I nodded my agreement, and after one last chaste goodnight kiss on my lips he began walking home, and I through the front door.

"well? How was your first proper _outing_ with a boy?" my mother stood in the foyer of our house, eyes alight with excitement, but a hint of tiredness, from having waited up for me to return. I almost slipped a groan at the thought of confessing all to my mother, but I knew she would allow me no sleep until her curiosity is fully fulfilled.

**So that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but i've been busy! I've just turned 18 a few days ago so i've been having some fun! So a lovely belated birthday present would be your reviews! They always make me smile, so please review! And any faithful readers of 'revenge is the sweetest thing' stop worrying, I plan to update tomorrow, Sunday at the latest! So look out for the next chapter! **


	4. New Feelings

**Pieces of Time.**

**Hello! Well it's been a while right? Anyway if you need a reminder of what's happened previously I suggest you go back and read the first three chapters, there not long. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been more into my other stories, if you haven't read them I highly recommend them...well of course I would but still...**

**PLEASE READ! If you drop me a review I'll give you a shout out next chapter, which I promise won't be ages away. I'm gonna try to update more often. **

**Oh and for those who asked, yes there will be vampires in this story...but much later on. **

**Chapter 4 – New Feelings. **

After retelling my mother our whole night, listening to her gasp at the barley dressed women we encountered and coo over the hand holding in the theatre and obviously not telling her about the goodnight kisses, I finally was allowed to go to my room.

I had Maria draw me a bath, and as she washed my long mahogany hair, my mind was filled with all the sweet words Edward had said to me. He really was treating me as the most precious thing he'd ever encountered.

I'd heard terrible stories of poor women who's suitor they did not even like. They'd been forced into marriage without even a first date. That's why I knew Edward really liked me, and that he wanted more than just a baby maker...he wanted a marriage.

Edward came from a good family and was training into a very well paid profession and therefore he could very easily as my father for my hand confidently knowing my father would say yes. But the fact her wanted to go on outings made my heart flutter a little and my stomach squeeze.

My head was also swimming with the fact that I would actually be _happy _if he asked my father for my hand after only one date. I wanted that to happen. I know I've never felt this way before and am feeling a little confused, but I know what I want.

And that's Edward.

After Maria finished washing my hair, I dressed for bed, and fell between the sheets. Unnaturally there was a knock on my bedroom door, just as my eyes were closing.

"Come in" I mumbled sleepily and internally groaned at the sight of my mother. I didn't feel like gossiping any more.

"mother, I -"

"oh hush child. I just came to tell you that you need to raise early in the morning. The Masen's are coming over for breakfast. I received a telephone call whilst you were out tonight. Mrs. Masen wanted to let me and your father know that young Edward wanted a word with your father, and would be over tomorrow, so I invited the whole family for breakfast" she winked and made a move to leave the room.

"wait!" I panicked "what does he want to speak to father about?"

my mother shrugged innocently but the smile on her lips told me she knew what it was about "I don't know, dear"

"But-"

"But..." she interrupted "just because he wants to talk with your father, doesn't mean he's planning on asking you _anything _any time soon. He may just be getting a bit of...perspective" she giggled.

"Your father however asked me that _anything _after only one outing...Edward may or may not be different...sleep well" she sang before slipping out of my room. I rolled my eyes into the darkness, like that bit of information would help me sleep at all.

If I counted him escorting my to the market and then the picture house that was two outings...and he wanted to go for a walk today. He was going to ask me soon...and I felt like smiling at the thought. Although it would be another two weeks until my 18th birthday, a 17 year old is still able to become engaged. And I felt giddy in seeing the boy I've been thinking about continuously for a couple of hours since last seeing him.

When Maria woke me in after sun raise, I felt like I'd barely slept. I dressed quickly into one of my nicest dresses. It was a simple blue dress with a white ribbon tied around the back. My hair was, as mother would say, properly styled. All piled up on the top of my head.

I found Mother and Father in the parlour. Mother was sewing and Father had the paper in his hands

"Good morning dear" my mother's happy voice floated as she placed her sewing on her lap facing my completely as I sat opposite them both. My Father mumbled 'good morning' clearly in a fowl mood.

"you look lovely today" my mother complemented and I smiled in response. I didn't really feel like holding up a conversation at all right now.

Before I could collect my bearings there was a knock at the front door. And I actually gasped as it rang through the house. I don't know why I was shocked, mother had told me the Mason's were coming and yet knowing they were here _now _made it all the more real.

I heard Maria great them, and my Father stood and began walking towards the door. Mother followed and I after her. My hands were shaking and I didn't even know why I was this nervous, it wasn't like he was going to drop onto one knee as soon as he saw me...public proposals were propositions.

"Edward, Elizabeth. Lovely to see you again...and young Edward, of course" my Father greeted our guests.

"thank you for allowing us to come over on such short notice" Elizabeth amended shaking my Mother's hand.

My eye caught Edward's and his face broke out into a huge grin. He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips once again, this time in greeting.

After having had a 'real' kiss from his lips you would have thought that I wouldn't be as effected by this gesture...but I was and I still broke out into a huge blush.

My mother and Elizabeth Masen were watching our exchange with rapid interest. Big smiles on there faces and eyes rapidly moving between Edward and myself.

"come, come Charlotte has prepared a lovely breakfast for us...we can _talk _afterwards" my mother chortled and I audio-ably groaned at what she was suggesting. Edward seemed nervous enough before that comment. Apart from my own father all the other adults found this hilarious and joined my mother in her laughter. My father just grumbled about breakfast and lead the way to the dining room.

Once again I was seated next to Edward. He smiled at me whenever he caught me looking, but I could see his nerves breaking through. He barely ate and only spoke when spoken to directly from another member at the table. He still kept his gentlemanly manners holding my seat for me before I sat and pouring me a glass of fresh orange.

Once we had finished Peter collected all the used plates and carried them throw to the kitchen.

"Mr. Swan, would it be possible if I could have a moment of your time?" Edward swallowed loudly after speaking. His eyes flashed towards his fathers and Edward Senior gave an encouraging nod and smile.

Edward and my father left the dining room and made their way to my father's office. His office was on the second floor of the house, next to my parents bedroom.

I sat silently whilst the adults conversed about the weather, work and the local news. I didn't expect my father and Edward to be talking for so long...what really is there to say? To pass the time until they came back I took to tapping my fingers on the table repeatedly.

"Isabella?" My mother drew my attention "would you be a darling and go retreat my fan? It should be in my closet" I sat confused for a few moments before standing. It wasn't particularly warm today and judging by Mr Masen shaking his head and my mother and Mrs Masen giggling slightly I knew they just wanted my to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in my father's office.

I slowly made my way up the stairs not really sure I wanted to hear what they were saying. But...curiosity got the better of me and I soon found myself with my ear pressed against the closed door.

"...I understand that sir, really I do. But as soon as I finish this training I'll have a steady income that would be able to comfortably sustain both myself, Isabella and any children we bare." I gasped at his statement, and cursed myself, praying they hadn't heard me.

"and when do you think you'll finish this training?"

"a few weeks, the beginning of October at the latest"

"so how do you plan to look after my daughter until you get a steady wage?"

"well it would be up to Isabella. If she would want to wait to wed until after I begin work at the hospital then we can do that, if not my parents have offered to allow us to stay with them"

"hmm" was my father's reply.

I had a feeling the conversation was coming to a close and I really didn't want to be caught listening, so I ran to my parents bedroom and found my mother's fan before running back down the stairs to the dining room. Three pairs of eyes widened as I ran in, breathless and holding my mother's fan.

The two women smirked as I handed my mother her fan and almost collapsed onto a chair. Not long after Edward and my father returned. Edward seemed a lot calmer and even gave me a relaxed smile as he sat back down next to me. My father however looked even more grumpier and I had a feeling that it was because he knew I would be leaving our home soon and becoming a Masen. I've got to admit my heart skipped a beat when I thought about that.

Isabella Masen.

"Bella. If it would be agreeable with your father, would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Edward asked his eyes glancing from me to my father.

My father smiled sadly, nodded and swallowed hard. He seemed to be trying to keep all his emotions in check.

I nodded at him, stood and linked my hand onto his outstretched arm. Edward said our goodbyes as I found my shawl. He helped me wrap it around my shoulders before we left my home.

The wind was cool and slightly bitter today, making me stand closer to Edward to steal some of his heat.

"Maybe a walk today wasn't such a good idea." he mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "it's too cold for you to be our. You'll get sick" I could see him thinking about turning around and walking back towards my home, so I intervened.

"no!" I forgot my manners for a few moments before recovering "I mean, I would really love a walk today, it's not too cold, and besides I don't think I can handle our mother's appraising glances any more" I giggled and he joined in as we continued our walk to the park.

"they do enjoy meddling" he nodded "my mother made me tell her everything that happened last night and then proceeded to tell my all the things I did wrong or should have done differently"

"well I don't think you did anything wrong or should have done anything differently. I think last night was perfect" I barley whispered but by his smile I knew he had heard me.

"well that's all that matters really" he agreed, and I couldn't help giggling along with him.

We had now made our way into the park and had found a seat facing a beautiful fountain. The flowers were still in bloom and the whole park looked perfect.

"I know you must be wondering why I wanted to talk to your father this morning" he wasn't making eye contact with me, his beautiful eyes fixed on the fountain.

Was he going to do this now? My heart was beating and it felt as though it may jump out of my chest.

My mouth was too dry to speak so I just nodded. I knew why they'd spoken but I wasn't going to confess that I'd listened in to their private conversation.

"Bella, I know we haven't known each other very long but there's something that I want to ask you"

"okay?" I whispered.

"Bella..."

**a/n: I know how evil and I. Muhahaha. Please review! And I'll give you a shout out next chapter!**


	5. the party

**Pieces of Time.**

**A/N: Aww I love all my beautiful reviewers, even if there wasn't many. **

**Big big big thanks to, EdwardLover4vr, Neverleavemyname, Mrs. addiecullen, hardcorehpluver, hellieo, octobersky. If I could send you all your own Edward Cullen I would...unfortunatly I can't so I'm just gonna dedicate this chapter to you guys.**

**_PLEASE READ!_ I would just like to point out that I have changed the rating of this story to 'm'. so Bella and Edward will make love. If that makes you uncomfortable then feel free to stop reading the story. But the lemon won't be yet, it will be later on after their married...Edward is a gentleman remember? **

**Chapter 5 - the party.**

**(dedicated to my lovely reviewers!)**

I began playing with the hem of my shawl, that was tightly wrapped around me, as the breeze was slightly chilly. Edward's gaze had finally turned to me, his intense bottle green eyes boring into mine, and I was lost in their depth. He had beautiful eyes.

"Bella... I know we haven't been courting for long, and I understand if this is moving too fast for you. It _is _fast. But it feel right, for me it does anyway, and I've never been interested in a woman romantically before, all these feeling are confusing and a little overwhelming, but I know how I feel. And it's love. I love you Isabella Swan... I love you Bella. I want to spend my life with you. I can give you a long, happy life...where you will always be loved. I'll give you all he children you desire and I can provide for you...I'll be able to give you anything you wish...you'll want for nothing...I can make you _so _happy. But you need to answer one question fist."

He got up from his seat on the bench next to me. I could see him take a deep breath, before he slowly dropped to one knee. I hadn't realised I was crying until a tear must have rolled down my cheek and dropped onto my hand. A few people passing by stopped as soon as they saw Edward on one knee, big happy smiles on their faces, wanting to watch our engagement unfold. Not many people got engaged in public and not in private. I always thought that I would prefer a private engagement, but now that Edward was actually proposing marriage to me, everything was actually perfect. The setting, his words..._him_. I wouldn't change any of it.

"Isabella Swan" he started, holding one of my hands in his "Will you do my the immense honour and be my wife? Will you Marry me?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was a maroon brown and was battered and a little scruffy. The box looked old and I knew it was either a second hand ring, which would still probably be too expensive for him, or a hand-me-down.

But once the box had been opened by his long, slender fingers, the tatty box no longer mattered. The ring was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Unlike the box there was nothing old or scruffy about it. It sparkle was bright and the diamond twinkled in the sunlight, obviously been freshly cleaned and buffed.

"yes!" I cried out. The people witnessing us began to clap, but I paid no attention to them, as Edward slid this magnificent ring onto my finger. I didn't care if public display of affection were improper, and I didn't care if news of it would get back to my Mother, I leant forward and gently kissed Edward's lips. He froze against me, but soon began kissing me back.

Like the few kisses we'd shared before, this kiss was chaste yet it still made shivers run through my body. He pulled back after a few minutes, his cheeks were flushed and his lips pulp from our kissing. We smiled widely at each other, but I pulled my gaze from his as I admired my beautiful engagement ring. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward, who was still kneeling in front of me, was watching my expression as I took in this sentimental piece of jewellery on my finger, where it will stay for the rest of my life.

The ring was utterly magnificent, simple and yet I knew he'd spent way more than he could afford.

"my mother offered to let me give you my late grandmother's engagement ring...and I considered it, it is a beautiful ring, but I wanted you to have your own, something that was meant for you. However all the rings I wanted to get you were grossly out of my budget...so I had to buy a second hand one. But I promise once I start work at the hospital and I buy you a house, I'll get you one of those big fancy engagement rings, and you can show all your friends and be proud of me..of us"

"Edward" I sighed, shaking my head slightly "I _love_ this ring. I don't want a new one. This is perfect and I can tell you spent way more than you should have on this one let alone a new one. And I would be more than proud to wear this ring and tell people of our engagement"

his smile was as bright as the sun "I love you Bella Swan" he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too" I whispered as he began to pull away. I didn't think it was possible but his smile widened and his eyes danced with his happiness. I felt light and giddy...who knew love felt like this?

"Let's get you out of the cold. Besides we should go tell our families of our good news" Our walk back to my house didn't seem to take nearly as long as the trip to the park.

Once we'd returned home, Maria opened the door for us. She smirked slightly seeing not only my new ring but the huge smiles on our faces.

Both of our families were sat in the parlour, sipping tea and laughing lightly. As soon as we entered the room, big smiles too over both my mothers and Mrs. Masen's faces in anticipation of our news.

Edward cleared his throat, before beginning speaking. "Mr and Mrs. Swan. Mother, Father. Isabella and I have some exciting news we would like to share with you" our smiles were giving our news away and I knew that both sets of parents knew what we were about to tell them, yet they still waited on baited breath.

"I have asked Isabella to marry me, and she has agreed" Both women screamed at the top of their lungs, and both Edward and myself were soon in the middle of arms, crushing us to them. We both laughed as the two women began talking about dates, dresses and decorations.

Both Father's shook Edward's hand and congratulated him, whereas I received kisses on my cheek and their best wishes.

"oooh! We'll have to have an engagement party. How about tomorrow night?" My mother asked.

"It's a little soon don't you think?" My father grumbled.

"of course not! You remember what we were like at that age. We just wanted to get married and begin our life together. They obviously want the same thing too" My mother tried to reason, she obviously knew how both myself and Edward are feeling. I just wanted to get married and be happy. Sooner rather than later.

"I agree. Let's have it at our home, tomorrow night. We'll invite everyone. It will be lovely." Mrs. Masen agreed.

The Masen's soon left after that. Edward's mother saying she wanted to begin planning, and would telephone my mother soon to discuss arrangements. Edward and I were unable to have a _private _goodbye, so it was a simple kiss on the cheek.

As I lay in bed, I imagined what my life would be like being Mrs. Masen...Bella Masen. Isabella Marie Masen. My heart thumped loudly at the thought, and I found myself absent-mindedly fiddling with my ring.

The night brought little sleep, as my anticipation for the evening ahead. My mother had received a telephone call from Elizabeth Masen not long after dinner, and after agreeing on a number of guests my mother began inviting close friends. We didn't know many people here in Chicago yet having only been here a few weeks, so I knew most of the people at the party would be friends of Edward's family.

XXX

The next day passed with my mother brushing, plucking, picking and poking at me. I was honestly dreading the morning of the wedding, when my mother would be even worse. She forced me into one of my smartest dresses or as mother says my 'poshest' dress. It was a deep purple colour with black lace trim around the neck and chest area and at the bottom of the sleeve. She had asked Maria to twist my hair up into an elegant twist, with a few curls falling down around my face and neck.

I had asked Charlotte to prepare me some camomile tea to calm my nerves. I wasn't a fan of attention and I knew that today would be all about the bride. Grooms generally take a back seat at the engagement announcement and the wedding party, allowing the bride to have her moments...slightly unfair some may say, however that's the way that it is. Weddings and parties are generally more for a woman than a man.

My Father, Mother and I arrived at the Masen's promptly at seven o'clock. The sun had long set and there were a large numbers of auto mobiles donning the Masen's street, obviously Elizabeth had invited quite a few friends. My father finally found a place to park our auto-mobile but it was a good five minutes walk away from my betroths home.

As we walked passed their front gate, I could make out a figure stood by the door. I assumed it was one of the Masen's maids, however on closer inspection I was able to make out the silky bronze hair and sparkly green eyes of my Edward. He was dressed in a black evening suite. He wore a white shirt and black tie and waistcoat. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

He rushed quickly towards us once he had seen me. His eyes were fixed on mine, and I'm not even positive he saw my mother and father behind me. As soon as he was in front of me, his face began descending towards mine. I didn't care if my parents saw us, however my father cleared his throat in annoyance, and Edward's eyes widened slightly. Instead of kissing my lips, he pressed a tender kiss on my cheek, before greeting my mother and father.

Edward's hands felt cold, as he gripped mine to hold onto his arm, and I knew he'd been stood outside waiting for me to arrive for a while.

As he escorted my up the path towards his house, I watched him out of the corner of my eye, watching me with a large smile on his face. His happiness meant everything to me, and I knew I would attend a thousand engagement parties just to see him smile.

His hand held the door handle, but before he opened it he turned to me, a large smirk on his face. "I hope you're ready for this, my love"

he slowly opened the door, and I gasped at the amount of people in the Masen's parlour. All eyes turned towards me and my face felt as though it was on fire.

It burnt impossibly hotter as the guests began to clap as we walked in.

**a/n: so there's chapter 5 (a dedication to my beautiful reviewers). Please review and I'll give you a shout out next chaper**


End file.
